halofandomcom-20200222-history
Anodyne Spirit
The '''Forerunner DreadnoughtHalo: Contact Harvest, pg. 147, also known as the KeyshipHalo 3, Terminal Four and colloquially known as the Forerunner Ship, was a Forerunner warship classification''Halo 3, Terminal Six used in the Forerunner-Flood WarHalo 3, Terminal Six. They were also a large part of the Forerunner strategy against the Flood, as they were the only vessels capable of activating the Portal to reach the Ark. One of these dreadnoughts would miraculously survive the Forerunner-Flood War to be found and used by the Prophets, and would later become an integral part of the Covenant religion. Specifications The Forerunner Dreadnought is a geometric and angular warship, sharing many aesthetic features with other Forerunner constructs. Generally, it has a tetrahedral shape, with a forward triangular prow, and attached to it at equidistant points are three similarly shaped struts, to help ground the ship. Visually, its hull is gray or silver in color, and is estimated to be about 14 kilometers (8.699 miles) tall, 37,654 tons in weight, far heavier than leisure craft, but outweighed by a variety of transport and military vesselsHalo 3, Terminal Six. The Dreadnoughts were an integral part of the Forerunner-Flood War, and were used as warships in confrontations such as the Battle of the Maginot Sphere, and were also used to travel through Portals to the Ark. Although, their weapons systems were unknown, one Dreadnought was found and used by the San 'Shyuum during the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, and was far superior to Sangheili vessels of the time. At the time of the Human-Covenant War, the same Dreadnought was resistant to even the heaviest of UNSC ship borne armaments, specifically the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon systems. The Forerunner Dreadnought has been known to carry over 1,000 beings,Halo: Contact Harvest page 262 which is believed, to be only a fraction of its full carrying capacity. History The history of the Forerunner Dreadnought is quite extensive, going back about 100,000 years. Forerunner-Flood War The Dreadnought was used extensively by the Forerunners in their war against the Flood. A number of Dreadnoughts were given to the Librarian, and combined with her ability to build Portals, the Librarian was able to transport herself back to the Ark with her Dreadnoughts if the situation required. The Librarian, however, bravely destroyed her Dreadnoughts to prevent them from falling into the hands of the Flood, who with them, would be able to instantaneously travel to the Ark, rendering the Halo Array useless. Near the end of the war, the Dreadnoughts were part of an unknown strategy to hold off the Flood for nearly 79 yearsHalo 3, Terminal Five, although this advantage would be foiled by the massive computing power of the Flood. At the Battle of the Maginot Sphere, Didact was in command of multiple Dreadnoughts, although near the end, when the Forerunners began generating Slipspace ruptures to destabilize the battlefield and destroy Flood craft, Dreadnoughts were recklessly piloted near the rifts, destroying them. However, at least one Dreadnought would survive the war and be rediscovered later by the Covenant. Rediscovery ''Main Article: San 'Shyuum Civil War Early in the history of the San 'Shyuum, they found and worshiped the Forerunner Dreadnought. These early worshipers were split, over the usage of the ship, as the Stoics refused to enter the vessel, while the radical Reformists wished to explore it. The Reformists then barricaded themselves within the Dreadnought, and left the San ‘Shyuum home world, taking a gigantic piece of the planet with them. Halo: Contact Harvest, page 262 Sangheili - San 'Shyuum War Main Article: Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War After leaving their home world, the San 'Shyuum encountered the Sangheili, who also had familiarity with Forerunner technology. The San 'Shyuum believed that incorporating Forerunner technology was allowed by their religion. To the Sangheili, such a thing would have been unthinkable. During the combat, the Sangheili had an early advantage, with each warrior comparable in skill to several San 'Shyuum in battle. However, the San 'Shyuum's technological superiority, and possession of the Forerunner Dreadnought, meant that they had the advantage in space, using the Dreadnought to great effect in devastating hit-and-run strikes against the Sangheilian Fleets. Eventually, the Sangheili were forced to amend their position of the treatment of Forerunner technologies and began incorporating elements into their own designs. Eventually, in order to ensure the survival of both races, the two races merged to form the early Covenant with the San 'Shyuum as the head religious leaders and the Sangheili as their protectors and head of the military. Writ of Union The two races then penned the Writ of Union, which formally began the Covenant, and decommissioned the Forerunner warship, removing all known weapons, and placing it within the partially completed High Charity. Halo: Contact Harvest pg. 145-148 It was then used to power the city, with its engines at partial power. High Charity (Level)Halo: Contact Harvest page 148 Human-Covenant War Main Article: Human-Covenant War Before the start of the Human-Covenant War, the Forerunner Dreadnought, the founding of the Prophet’s religion, would soon become the place where their religion was proven false. During the 23rd Age of Doubt, the Minister of Fortitude, and the Vice Minister of Tranquility went to the Forerunner Dreadnought for confirmation of two symbols found on the missionary vessel Minor Transgression. These two symbols were “Reclamation” and “Oracle”, which were found on what was known to Humanity as Harvest. After activating the "Oracle" inside of the Dreadnought, it began a series of cryptic messages, listed below: :FOR EONS I HAVE WATCHED :LISTENED TO YOU MISINTERPRET :THIS IS NOT RECLAMATION :THIS IS RECLAIMER :AND THOSE IT REPRESENTS ARE MY MAKERS :I WILL REJECT MY BIAS AND MAKE AMENDS :MY MAKERS ARE MY MASTERS :I WILL BRING THEM SAFELY TO THE ARK During this series of messages, the Oracle began a launch sequence, which would rip the Dreadnought from High Charity and destroy the artificial planet with it. The Oracle was disconnected, but this caused a spiritual crisis for Fortitude, Tranquility and the Philologist. Through the Oracle’s messages, the Forerunners (or their descendants), were still alive, which would shake the foundations of the Covenant itself to the core. In an attempt to keep the religion itself intact, they covered up the encounter, and would try to eradicate these Reclaimers.Halo: Contact Harvest pages 274 – 276 Halo: Contact Harvest pages 379 – 384 For most of the Human-Covenant War, the Dreadnought remained a purely religious artifact, not a weapon, until the Battle of High Charity. The Battle of High Charity When the Flood attacked High Charity, SPARTAN-117 was on his way to stop the Prophet of Truth from escaping and at the end of the Battle of Installation 05. He was able to board the ship as Truth uncoupled it from the city's power grid by narrowly making it through a conduit and into the opening it connected to. The Forerunner Dreadnought lifted off, and jumped into Slipspace in the midst of a large battle between Covenant Loyalists, Covenant Separatists and the Flood. Second Battle of Earth Soon after it arrived in orbit around Earth, Lord Terrence Hood was about to give the order to destroy it with the orbiting Super MAC guns. He only stopped because he found out that the Master Chief was aboard. The Forerunner Ship itself would soon become a battle ground, as Master Chief tries to assassinate Truth. On-board the ship, Master Chief was contacted by a station on Io, but after going into radio silence, he killed four Grunts, a pair of Jackals and then another group of four Grunts. It is unknown what happened immediately afterward, but soon, Master Chief was found unconscious by a group of Brutes. The Brutes interrogate him, asking him where the Key of Osanalan is, when S-117 replies: “It means… always strip your enemy of weapons before you interrogate him”. The Brute, looks down to see a plasma grenade, which soon detonates, killing him, a few other Brutes and scattering the confused Unngoy. After making his way to the Prophet of Truth’s position, he reports to the UNSC that one Prophet Hierarch is on board and will transmit more information later. Then, Spartan-117, takes aim at Truth with a Covenant Carbine and fires. Sometime afterward, Spartan-117 jumped from the Forerunner Dreadnought as it continued descending to Earth's atmosphere, falling two kilometers into the African jungle. The Forerunner Dreadnought continued its descent and landed on the portal to the Ark. Though it is never explicitly stated, the Forerunner Ship is a Key Ship, which would activate the Ark portal. This is evidenced by its apparent activation of the Ark portal on Earth while it was landing in the middle and Truth stating that the Ark portal on Earth is in its "true resting place" during game play. The remaining UNSC forces on Africa, planned to launch a surprise strike on the Dreadnought to eliminate Truth and stop it from activating the structure they thought to be The Ark. The Master Chief led a Marine assault on a Covenant loyalist anti-air battery sector in the town of Voi and successfully disabled the battery, giving the UNSC a clear shot at the Dreadnought. Lord Hood then attacked the ship with a squadron of Longsword fighters and three UNSC Frigates. The Dreadnought's advanced Forerunner armor allowed it to survive three MAC rounds and several missiles, and the UNSC attack was halted when the Portal was activated by the Key Ship. After activating the portal, the Dreadnought entered it and landed on The Ark. It did not take part in the battle. The ship was possibly damaged beyond use from the combined effect of slipspace transition and the attack, and was most likely destroyed when the Halo destroyed itself; however, the fate of the Dreadnought is not known for sure. Images Image:Forerunner Ship.jpg|Cortana watches as the ship launches. Image:The Forerunner Dreadnaught.PNG|The Dreadnought. Image:HighCharity-scale.gif|Scaled against High Charity. Image:Dreadnaught One.PNG|Dreadnought in flight. Image:Storm1.jpg|Dreadnought entering the Portal rift. Trivia *According to the account by Forerunner AI Offensive Bias in the sixth Terminal, he controlled Dreadnoughts exactly 37,654 tons each, in his battle with the Mendicant Bias. This may be the same class of ship although it is likely it was a special class of Dreadnought designated the Key Ships. *"Dreadnought" may be just a classification for the ship. *The Dreadnought is thought and said to be the fastest ship in existence at the time the Halo Array incidents take place as it’s able to power all of High Charity, even when not at a full generating capacity. *Gemini is the only multiplayer level that one can see the Forerunner Dreadnought in. *Complying with the above statement, the Forerunner Dreadnought is said to be even faster than all Covenant cruisers, all of which can outrun all Human vessels. * It should be noticed that the interior of the Dreadnought in the comic strip shown above looks exactly like the hanger in the Gas Mine on Threshold. *Originally a level referred to as 'Forerunner Ship' were supposed to take place on the vessel right after defeating Tartarus in Halo 2, as said in Halo 3 Essentials. *The Dreadnought was the primary source of power for High Charity. *It is unknown what happened to the Dreadnought after the events of Halo 3. *It's weapons are incredibly powerful as it turned the tide in the Sanghelli-San'Shyuum war. *The name 'dreadnought' is from warhammer 40,000. Sources Category:The Forerunner Category:The Covenant Category:Starships